An inkjet printing system may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead ejects drops of ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other. The printhead may be connected to the electrical controller via a flex circuit, which may be secured to a base that carries the printhead. Typically, the flex circuit is secured to the base via an adhesive that may be sandwiched between the flex circuit and the base.